CONFUSIONES::::¿AMOROSAS?
by Karla Padfoot
Summary: Regresando a Phoebe y Cole, Prue tiene un plan para separarlos antes de que se casen y que no se pierda el poder de 3...pero algo sale mal y no parece ser lo que de verdad es...¿Qué pasara?
1. Una gran idea

Era una hermosa mañana de sábado, en la cocina de la casa de las Halliwell el ambiente estaba tenso porque Prue y Phoebe estaban discutiendo acerca de Cole Turner

-Phoebe, ya no quiero que salgas con ese fiscal- comenzó Prue

-Yo salgo con quien yo quiera, Prue- replicó Phoebe - y voy a salir con mí fiscal, quieras o no.

-¿Lo conoces?- se defendió Prue

-¿No se trata de eso?

-Phoebe no quiero que te dañe- dijo Prue

-Confío en él- respondió Phoebe

-Pues yo no- declaró Prue

-¿Y a mi qué? Yo estoy saliendo con el, no tú- la desafió Phoebe

-Pero me preocupo por ti

-Pues preocúpate de tus asuntos y no de los míos- finalizó Phoebe y salió furiosa de la cocina

Prue no trató de detenerla porque sabía que sería imposible, así que dejó que se fuera y subió al ático, donde Piper la alcanzó poco después

-Creo que no salieron bien las cosas- susurró Piper

-No se da cuenta que sólo trato de protegerla- dijo Prue entre enojada y triste

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Piper

-Porque no confío en Cole- respondió Prue

-Pero de cualquier manera Phoebe se puede cuidar sola- declaró Piper

-Lo sé, sólo que hay algo de Cole que no me gusta, se me hace un desconocido que se acerca más y más

-¿Te refieres a que tienes miedo de que dañe a Phoebe?- preguntó Piper

-No, yo sé que no la dañaría, tengo miedo de que la separe de nosotras y rompa el poder de las tres- respondió Prue

-Phoebe no nos abandonaría, y tú lo sabes- dijo Piper

-Pero por Cole lo haría- declaró Prue- ¡Leo!

-¿Pero?...¿Qué?...

-¿Llamaste?- Leo apareció justo detrás de Prue

-Sí, sólo quiero saber si hay un hechizo o una poción para cambiar de apariencia

-Pues sí, pero es muy complicado- respondió Leo- ¿Ya revisaste el libro de las sombras?

-No, a eso vine- respondió Prue mientras pasaba las hojas del libro

-Yo creo que ahí deben haber distintas formas- dijo Leo

-¿Para qué quieres cambiar de apariencia?- preguntó Piper. –¿Quién quieres "ser"?

-¿No es obvio? Quiero ser Phoebe- fue la respuesta de Prue

-¿Phoebe?- preguntaron Piper y Leo atónitos

-Si, es la única forma de mantener el poder de tres

-Prue querida¿no te estás adelantando?- dijo Piper

-No, así es Phoebe, se entrega al amor, y haría cualquier cosa- respondió Prue

Phoebe después de dejar a Prue se fue al departamento de Cole y le contó lo de su hermana

-No es justo, no quiere que nos sigamos viendo- dijo Phoebe entre sollozos

-Phoebe, amor- comenzo Cole abrazándola. –Nada ni nadie nos separará

-¿Me amas?- preguntó Phoebe mirando a Cole directamente a los ojos

Cole no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero no dudó ni un segundo en responder. –Sí, te amo Phoebe

Phoebe se secó las lágrimas con la camisa de Cole y dijo decidida. –Prue no se detendrá hasta que nos dejemos de ver, solamente hay una manera de estar juntos Cole

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Cole y, sin darse cuenta soltó a Phoebe

-Hay que escapar, nos iremos de aquí y nadie nos podrá separar

Cole no sabía qué decir, se suponía que fue enviado a la tierra para eliminar a las Hechiceras, pero no sólo había asesinado a la Triada, además se había enamorado de una de las Hechiceras y ésta le proponía huir

-Si nos vamos¿romperías los lazos con tus hermanas?- preguntó Cole mirando a Phoebe como nunca antes lo había hecho

Phoebe se quedó pensando y luego de un rato respondió-Sí, porque si le hablo a Piper le diría a Prue

Cole pensó que si Phoebe se separaba de sus hermanas éstas perderían sus poderes y podría matarlas fácilmente y después vivir con Phoebe

-¿Cuándo te quieres ir amor?- preguntó Cole con un brillo especial en los ojos

Ola weno despues d mucho Harry Potter se me antojo escribir de CHARMED tons aki ta el 1er cap...pro no el ultimo ehhh spro q les gust y ya veran lo q pasara dspues


	2. Primer paso completado

-Mañana- respondió Phoebe con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Mejor hoy mismo¿no amor?- Cole se apresuró a decir

-Que más quisiera pero no se puede porque mis hermanas sospecharían algo- dijo Phoebe tomando las manos de Cole entre las suyas. –Mejor llego a casa con mis hermanas y me salgo en la madrugada para verte aquí.

-Aquí te veo mañana-finalizó Cole.

Phoebe salió del departamento de Cole (no sin antes darle un dulce beso en los labios) y se dirigió a casa

-Phoebe¿dónde habías estado?- preguntó Piper

-Adivina- fue la respuesta de Phoebe

-¿Con Cole?- Piper preguntó conociendo la respuesta

-Sí- respondió Phoebe con una gran sonrisa

-Phoebe, estábamos preocupadas por ti- dijo Prue mientras bajaba las escaleras

-No es cierto-Phoebe se estaba empezando a hartar de la insistencia de Prue

-Tú no lo puedes saber si te la pasas con el estúpido fiscal- Prue se estaba alterando

-¿Envidia?- preguntó Phoebe con un tono de superioridad

-¿De ti? No me hagas reír- fue la respuesta de Prue

-Prue¿me acompañarías al ático para revisar en el al demonio que atacó?- Piper cambió bruscamente de tema.

-¿Un demonio atacó?- preguntó Phoebe preocupada

-¿De verdad te importa?- preguntó Prue mientras la fulminaba con la mirada

-Lo siento, se me olvidó que PRUE es la hechicera más poderosa y no necesita de ayuda para acabar con los demonios y aparte no como no tiene con quien entretenerse lo único que hace para perder el tiempo es combatir con los malos.

-Prefiero estar sola que con el estúpido de Cole

Phoebe se quedó callada y vio la sonrisa de triunfo dibujada en la cara de su hermana mayor. Pero pensó en cuán feliz iba a ser al día siguiente con Cole y sin tener que soportar a sus hermanas.

Las tres hermanas se dirigieron al ático, pero cuando entró Phoebe tuvo un mal presentimiento

-¿Ya tienes lista la poción?- preguntó Prue

Esa fue la primera señal para Phoebe de que algo no andaba bien

-Pensé que apenas iban a buscar al demonio en el libro- dijo Phoebe sin imaginar lo que iba a sucederle

-Ya está lista- respondió Piper sin hacer caso al comentario de su hermana menor

-¡Ahora!- gritó Prue

Phoebe se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, no tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, sólo sintió que un frasco lleno de poción la golpeó en la espalda, le dio sueño y no supo nada más

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aki ta mas de mi istoria, c q aurita no c v mui wena pro creanme q va a mejorar xq lo mejor sta x venir, leanla y digan q le parecio, ok?


	3. La nueva Phoebe

Sorry x tardarm tanto esq iniciaron las clases y deje a un lado mis historias, pero spero tener + time pra scribir xq ora si q apenas y tngo tiempo d respirar. Bno spero q lo disfruten

-Prue, ¿estás segura de que es lo mejor

-Prue, ¿estás segura de que es lo mejor?- preguntó Piper visiblemente consternada

-¡Claro que lo es!- respondió Prue convincente

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?- Piper miró a Phoebe que parecía estar plácidamente dormida

-Ahora debo beber la otra poción para cambiar de cuerpo y aparentar ser Pheebs

-¿Van a cambiar tus poderes también?- preguntó Piper preocupada

-No, sólo la apariencia física

-De acuerdo- Piper tomó un frasco azul y se lo dio a Prue

-Antes debemos cubrir la evidencia- Con sus poderes Prue llevó a Phoebe hasta su cama y la tapó con las sábanas.

Piper, que la había seguido hasta su recámara comenzaba a pensar que no era correcto lo que hacían, pero se lo callaba porque no quería tener a su hermana mayor en su contra

-¿Por qué dejas a Phoebe en tu cama y no en la suya?- preguntó Piper

-Porque a partir de ahora yo seré Phoebe- respondió Prue

-Ahora si dame la poción

-La olvidé en el ático, en seguida la bajo.

En lo que Piper subió por la poción, Prue se dirigió al cuarto de Phoebe para acostumbrarse a él, movió algunas cosas de lugar y se acostó en la cama.

-Prue, linda, aquí está-Piper llegó con el frasco

-Gracias Piper, después de beber esto seré Phoebe, recuérdalo

-De acuerdo, Phoebe- Piper suspiró

Conforme Prue comenzó a beber la poción se parecía cada vez menos a ella y cada vez más a la menor de sus hermanas. Al terminarse la poción no quedaba rastros de Prue, cualquiera hubiera pensado que en sólo estaban Piper y Phoebe en una recámara.

-Increíble, eres idéntica- se admiró Piper

Prue se miró al espejo sin levantarse de la cama. Era verdad, había dejado de ser Prue para convertirse en Phoebe

-Piper, necesito un tiempo a solas para pensar- dijo Prue con la mirada perdida

-Claro, debes sentirte extraña-Piper estaba saliendo y sin mirar atrás termino- Si necesitas algo llámame.

-Gracias- dijo Prue cuando salió su hermana, de modo que ésta no la pudiese oír.

Prue se volvió a recostar en su "nueva cama", estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, cuando sintió que alguien la observaba y se levantó de un sobresalto

-Phoebe, amor, tranquila soy yo- Cole estaba de pie al alo de la cama

-Ah, Cole, perdón yo…he tenido un día pesado-respondió Prue

-Fue por culpa de Prue, ¿verdad?

-No, ella…La verdad es que sí, no la soporto, es tan mandona y siempre quiere controlar la vida de los demás- fue la respuesta de Prue

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos hoy?- preguntó Cole entusiasmado

-Preferiría que no- respondió Prue sin imaginarse de lo que hablaban

-Bueno, en ese caso me iré

Cole se alejó lentamente de la cama esperando se detenido por uno de los dulces besos de Phoebe, pero al ver que no se iba a dar la respuesta, simplemente se fue.

Dejen reviews please!! Si les gusta digan q?? o si no les gusta xq?? o como la podria mejorar va?? Bno ora si m despido y tratare d scribir mas seguido vale?? cuidense ;)


	4. Un beso¿sólo eso?

ola mil disculpas x la tardanza... la vrdd esq ace un buen q no scribo nada d nada pro spero q eso kmbie y no abandonar istorias cmo esta...espero q la disfruten y ya saben ¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!

* * *

Prue se quedó dormida en cama de Phoebe y cuando despertó vio a través de las ventanas cómo el sol, lentamente, se ocultaba tras los edificios de San Francisco.

-¿A qué se refería Cole cuando dijo "quieres que nos vayamos"?- Pensaba Prue en voz alta.

Se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa, ambas de Phoebe, y se dispuso a salir.

-Piper voy al mausoleo.-Gritó Prue al momento de abrir la puerta.

Prue condujo la camioneta hasta el mausoleo y una vez ahí no dudó en llamar.- ¡Cole!

Inmediatamente después apareció Cole dejando a Prue impresionada de su estatura.

-Hola amor, ¿por qué viniste aquí en lugar de ir a mi departamento?-Preguntó Cole confundido.

-Bueno…es que…yo….me imaginé que Prue podría seguirme o algo así…y se me ocurrió venir a un lugar más seguro.

-Eres excepcional.-Cole se acercó para besarla, pero Prue dio un paso atrás

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo quiero hablar acerca de irnos… a eso vine.-Respondió Prue

-He pensado irnos a otra ciudad o, incluso, a otro país. Bueno la verdad no importa a dónde vaya siempre y cuando vaya contigo.-Cole la miró con una ternura indescriptible.

Prue no pudo evitar abrazar a Cole por el amor en cada palabra pronunciada.-No estoy segura de querer irme Cole.-Dijo evitando el contacto visual.

Cole rodeó el cuello con sus manos.-No quiero presionarte, pero fue tu idea.

-¿Enserio?-Prue no pudo ocultar su incredulidad. Pero se recuperó pronto.-Yo sé lo que dije, es sólo que no puedo evitar pensar en mis hermanas y…-

-Phoebe yo te amo y quiero que seamos felices juntos y yo sé que tus hermanas son importantes para ti, pero no puedes estar todo el tiempo con ellas. Necesitas tener tiempo para ti, para descansar.

Prue pensó que Cole era muy tierno con todo lo que decía, pero ese era el problema de Phoebe; ella se embobaba con él y no veía más allá de sus narices. Sabía que los demonios atacarían si ellas se separaban y no podrían defenderse, eso no lo permitiría

-Cole, yo te amo, pero también amo a mis hermanas y sé que ellas me necesitan más de lo que te podrías imaginar.

-Phoebe, no te voy a presionar, si te quieres quedar está bien. Yo te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti

A Prue le conmovieron las palabras, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer que Cole y Phoebe se separaran.-Cole, pienso buscar trabajo y eso me dejaría menos tiempo para verte.

-Pero tú sabes que puedo aparecer en tu oficina.

-Si enserio pensaras en mí, no serías tan egoísta y me dejarías trabajar

-Phoebe, yo no pretendía ofenderte, yo pensé que te iba a gustar la idea

-Cole.-Comenzó Prue tratando de sonar sensible como Phoebe.-Yo sé que me amas y yo también te amo, pero hay cosas a parte de ti que son importantes para mí, como trabajar

Prue pensó que con eso Cole no sospecharía nada y dejarían de verse poco a poco hasta que terminaran.

-Phoebe tu sabes que nunca las dañaría ni a ti ni a tus hermanas, ¿verdad?

A Prue le sonó sospechosa la pregunta pero asintió con la cabeza

-Había pensado renunciar a mis poderes con tu ayuda cuando nos fuéramos, pero ahora que no quieres irte, no quiero renunciar a ellos para tener la posibilidad de defenderte.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti

Ambos, aunque con pensamientos completamente diferentes, se miraron a los ojos. De pronto, Cole acarició el cabello y los labios de Prue, acercó los suyos y se dieron un beso.

* * *

Woooow q pasará cn Prue y Cole después de ese beso...descubranlo en el prox cap jajajajaja espero q les guste bye


	5. El viaje

aqui traigo otro cap, spero q les gust

* * *

Cole se desvaneció y Piper entró instantes después.

-¿Todo bien querida?

Prue se quedó pensativa antes de responder.-Sí, he descubierto muchas cosas

-¿Cómo qué?

-Que si me voy con Cole, renunciaría a sus poderes

-¿Tanto ama a Phoebe?

-Sí, es por eso que no debo dejar que sospeche nada, me iré con él mañana y le daré la poción para quitarle sus poderes.

-¿Estás segura que es lo mejor para todos?-Preguntó Piper visiblemente consternada

-Sé que sí

Ambas hermanas salieron del mausoleo y se dirigieron a su casa. Una vez ahí Piper preparó la cena y Prue subió a la recámara de Phoebe con el pretexto de "pensar"

Prue estaba recostada en la cama recordando el encuentro con Cole, sus palabras, sus gestos, el amor que mostraba y, por último, el beso. Ella sabía que no debía pensar en eso, eso fue sólo un beso. Un beso para Phoebe, pero que lo recibió Prue. Un beso como tantos que le habían dado, aunque algo diferente.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida y soñó que se iba con Cole, que paseaba con él en el parque y, por segunda vez, se besaban.

Prue despertó sobresaltada por el sueño y descubrió que no estaba sola.

-Hola amor, no podía estar sin ti y vine a verte. Te observaba mientras dormías plácidamente, te veías hermosa, como siempre.-Dijo Cole mirándola a los ojos

-Cole yo….estaba soñando contigo.

-Cole se sentó en la cama de Phoebe y la abrazó.-Te amo.-Le dijo antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios.

Prue no trató de soltarse, ella simplemente se dejó querer.

-Estaba pensando que enserio quiero irme contigo.-Dijo Prue, rodeando el cuello de Cole con sus brazos

Cole la besó de nuevo.-¿Cuándo quieres irte?

-Mañana, muy temprano

-Será maravilloso.-Cole tomó las manos de Prue entre las suyas y las besó antes de dar media vuelta.

-Cole ¿en dónde nos vemos mañana para irnos?-Preguntó Prue

-Aquí, vendré por ti.-Dio media vuelta de nuevo

-Cole.-Llamó Prue otra vez

Cole se volvió hacia ella

-No quiero que te vayas.-susurró Prue

Cole se acercó a Prue y la tomó de la cintura, ella automáticamente le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, se recargó en él y cerró los ojos. Fue entonces cuando Prue se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba abrazada al novio de su hermana, y no a cualquiera sino a Cole, el estúpido fiscal, el demonio que quiso matarlas. Prue se separó bruscamente de Cole.

-¿Qué sucede amor?

-Yo…creo que….debes irte

-Cole la besó de nuevo justo antes de desaparecer.

-¡Qué me pasa!-Se reprendió Prue.-Es el novio de Phoebe y es un demonio…

Se escucharon pasos en las escaleras. Instantes después entró Piper

-¿Te encuentras bien Prue?

-No, yo….¡Detesto a Cole!

-¿Por qué no despertamos a Phoebe y arreglamos esto de una vez?

-No, eso sólo nos causaría más problemas.

-¿Quieres bajar a cenar?

-Sí, gracias, creo que me haría bien

Las dos hermanas estaban en la cocina tomando café

-¿Hace rato entró Cole?-Preguntó Piper intentando sonar casual

-Sí, yo estaba dormida.-Respondió Prue

-¿Y tú…

-¿Qué?

-Me refiero a que si ustedes…

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntó Prue perdiendo los estribos

-¿No lo has besado verdad?

-¡No! Por supuesto que no, yo besar al estúpido de Cole...

Piper se tranquilizó

-Creo que hay no dormiré, necesito preparar la poción para quitarle los poderes a Cole y mañana me voy con él.-Comentó Prue.

Piper subió a dormirse y Prue subió al ático para revisar cómo preparar la poción que le quitaría los poderes a Cole.

Terminó la poción como a las 2 am, bajó a la recámara de Phoebe, se tumbó sobre la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Horas después apareció Cole en la recámara de Phoebe

-Phoebe, Amor

No hubo respuesta, por lo cual Cole se acercó y le besó la frente. Prue despertó sobresaltada y lanzó con su poder (sin querer) la lámpara contra la pared de la habitación.

Cole no estaba seguro de lo que vio, pero supuso que Phoebe había lanzado la lámpara con la mano.

-Cole, me asustaste

-Perdóname amor, ¿nos vamos?

-Pero, no estoy lista…

-Toma lo necesario y después podemos venir por más cosas, o las compramos por allá

-De acuerdo.

Prue tomó montones de prendas de vestir y varios pares de zapatos y los metió a la maleta más grande que vio arriba de su armario

-Listo.-Dijo una vez cerró la maleta

Cole se acercó a ella, tomó la matera con una mano y abrazó a Prue

-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó Prue

Cole la miró.-Ya lo verás.-Fue su respuesta y desaparecieron.

Prue sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y le daba vueltas la cabeza, nunca había experimentado algo así.

-Llegamos.-Dijo Cole mirando a Prue.- ¿Estás bien?

Prue había palidecido

-Yo…no me siento….-Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de desmayarse

* * *

prometo scribir la continuacion pronto0o


End file.
